


No es como un cuento de Hadas

by minimamente



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Caracteres fuera de personaje, F/M, Fantasia, Hay Hadas, Hay muerte, Hay parejas hetero, M/M, No se que poner más, Pero tambien homosexual, Relacion hombre dragon, tiene cosas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: No es como un cuento de hadas, pero hay hadas, hay dragones y guerreros, están los buenos y los malos.Una historia formada por varias historias, romances que no tuvieron finales felices y otros que prometen un futuro mejor, y un héroe que es héroe no por portar brillante armadura y tener una filosa espada.





	No es como un cuento de Hadas

Prologo.- 

Tiene cadenas en sus tobillos, eslabones unidos por dos aros de metal que entorpecen su andar de sus dos extremidades inferiores. Sus ropas han sido desechadas, sus prendas de tela gruesa adecuadas para el clima de su tierra natal han sido sustituidas por una especie de túnica de verde color, una pieza larga que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, las mangas cubren hasta sus nudillos pero la medida de la ropa es lejos de ser perfecta, el cuello es demasiado ancho como para resbalar por sus hombros dejando expuesto su cuello, clavícula y parte de la espalda, donde aún está a carne viva marcado con rojo escarlata su piel por los azotes de no hace mucho tiempo.

Es un prisionero, un mero trofeo, quizás hasta un lujoso y exótico juguete para un coleccionista simplemente por permanecer en al menos en parte a una casta que se pensó extinta.

Su nombre es Hiccup, desecho desde hace mucho tiempo su apellido, aquel que le ataba a su progenitor y conserva solo el nombre ya que es con el que su amada madre es por el cual le llamaba.

E Hiccup es un media sangre FAE.

La historia del joven encadenado es simple y a la vez maravillosa.

En un mundo en que la mayoría de las diferentes especies mágicas han eliminado casi cualquier contacto con los seres mortales y barbaros, en consideración de estas mismas, que son los humanos, hasta llegar hasta la conclusión de esta especie de seres fantásticos como hadas, trols, duendes, elfos son seres ya extintos o desaparecidos en su totalidad, un niño hibrido es en realidad una asombrosa casualidad, un milagro incluso.

Hiccup era uno de esos milagros, aunque jamás se sintió como uno.

 

1.- El hada que se enamoró del vikingo

La madre de Hiccup era una hermosa hada que tenía cierta fascinación por los humanos y el mundo de estos, abandonando de vez en vez en cuando el refugio de su hogar para explorar este y ver cómo era que convivían estos seres comprendía porque los suyos habían decidido crear sus refugios con barreras impenetrables para los humanos, tanto así que prácticamente vivían en mundos y dimensiones diferentes y a la vez estar tan cerca pero sin tocarse o toparse.

Los humanos eran barbaros, crueles, sanguinarios y tenían tantos defectos como el orgullo, codicia y odio, ciertamente las creaturas mágicas no eran exentas de esos defectos, pero en los humanos todo era tan crudo y cruel, atroz y aterrador, y era por eso que para ella era tan fascinante los momentos en que los humanos iban contra esa naturaleza tan bárbara para mostrar episodios de admirable bondad y nobleza.

En uno de sus viajes más largos llego a unas islas apartadas en los mares del norte, donde los inviernos son más largos, donde aún a pesar de los pocos días de verano que podía disfrutar ese lugar en las aguas de sus mares navegaban los grandes iceberg como islas de hielo.

Muchas de las islas que visito estaban desiertas de humanos, obviamente por las inclemencias de ese clima que podría amedrentar a cualquiera, pero había algunos humanos, un poco más tercos, testarudos y rudos que el promedio que decidieron asentarse en algunas islas del lugar, se hacían llamar vikingos.

Barbaros, fuertes y salvajes, y con un gusto particular por la poesía y contar las historias de sus pueblos en odiseas liricas con rimas y canto mientras se embriagaban con sus licores y comían hasta reventar, eran personas realmente curiosas.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció.

Alto, fornido, y con abundante barba roja. Era uno más de esos humanos, un vikingo, y por alguna razón le llamo más la atención que cualquier otro humano que había conocido.

Era uno de los más tercos, mas fornidos y testarudos humanos que había conocido, y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta se había encariñado con este, o si quizás, solo quizás, se estaba encariñado demasiado, o peor, enamorando, pero pensó que no sería tan malo.

A pesar de la barbarie del humano podía admitir admirar el coraje que siempre presentaba, claro, con sus piscas de embrutecida estupidez humana pero aun así coraje, coraje que le hiso ser merecedor del título de líder de su pueblo de brutos humanos.

Con tal título llegaba el orgullo y el peso de guiar y cuidar de su pueblo de la mejor manera que pudiera, apartaba egoísmos propios y sus temores por el bien de su gente, no podía evitar admirar esa parte de aquel humano, su nombre era Stoick.

Un día se apareció en su aldea como una joven viajera de nombre Valka, su nombre en el mundo de los humanos, como seres con magia que eran su raza no había problema con crear un disfraz para engañar a los mortales de la isla y hacerlos creer que era otro de su raza, había pocos humanos con suficiente perspicacia para notar la magia cuando esta estaba delante de sus narices.

Paseo y vio alrededor del pueblo a los humanos, a las familias, a los animales que criaban para su alimentación o para sus ropas, y se encontraron, Stoick y Valka, y ese fue el comienzo del fin para ella, aunque esta aun no lo supiera.

Stoick había quedado cautivado con la exótica belleza de la extraña mujer que paseaba por su aldea, que a la mayoría de sus rarezas atribuyo a que era una extranjera en sus tierras, no a algo más extraño o sorprendente, y como lo que sucede con la mayoría de los hombres cuando encuentran algo que les llama la atención, único y valioso lo empiezan a desear y codiciar, pero como también ocurre muchas de esas veces la mayoría no sabe apreciar lo que tienen cuando ya lo poseen.

Stoick no fue la excepción.

Se propuso a conquistar a Valka, era hermosa, tenía ese exotismo que le atraía, ella se presentaba como un reto, un reto que se propuso a dominar, no era como las demás mujeres de su aldea o cualquiera que hubiera conocido, y Valka al saberse deseada no se lo dejo muy fácil pero tampoco se lo dejo como una cuestión imposible de realizar.

Así el juego de seducción entre el hada disfrazada y el vikingo llego a su fin en una noche de encuentro carnal, y una vez que probó algo tan bueno como Valka Stoick la quería para él para siempre, así que las fiestas de nupcias no se hicieron esperar y Valka era la envidia de toda la población femenina de la aldea, ella la extranjera, la exótica belleza se hacía de uno de los hombres más poderosos del pueblo eliminando fácilmente a la competencia con un simple pestañeo y Stoick era el orgulloso esposo de algo que muchos hombres desearían poseer pero solo uno, solo él podía tener.

Oh si, este sería un bonito final para una historia de amor, lástima que esta no es una historia de amor verdadero y esto solo es el inicio de otra historia, como dicen, los finales son también comienzos.

Los primeros meses fueron como luna de miel, todo fluía como aparentemente debería fluir, Valka se acostumbraba a una vida mortal aunque claro, utilizaba sus poderes cuando podía a escondidas de su esposo y la gente de la aldea, nadie sabía quién era realmente ella, quizás la única persona a sospechar algo de ella era Gotti, la anciana sabia de la aldea, pero más que acosarla, tratar de descubrir que era en realidad o cosas malas, no, nada, solo ella la dejaba hacer y Valka también.

Y toda luna de miel tiene que terminar algún día.

Valka sabía que algún día tenía que decirle a su pareja sobre su “pequeño” secreto, y quizás ya lo estaba posponiendo demasiado tiempo, especialmente que meses después de sus nupcias se dio cuenta que pronto su familia aumentaría de numero dentro de poco.

Así es, se encontraba embarazada, un pequeño crecía dentro de sus entrañas, lo podía sentir a cada momento, alimentándose dentro de sus entrañas de su sangre y magia.

No importa el orden como dio las noticias, lo que importa es que Stoick no reacciono muy bien para enterarse de un día para otro que su mujer era un hada.

Hubo gritos, jarrones rotos, una hacha voló en algún momento y quedo incrustada en la puerta muy cerca de la cabeza de Stoick cortándole una generosa cantidad de cabellos en la barba, y cosas que no se debieron decir pero una vez dichas ya no había vuelta atrás, no hay magia capaz de regresar el tiempo en esos momentos para evitar que la palabras que habían salido de sus bocas se dijeran.

Como ya se dijo antes, toda luna de miel llega a su fin.

Hubo cosas de las que se enteraron esa noche ambos, no solo Stoick al saber que Valka estaba embarazada y que era un hada.

Stoick no era tan fiel como había jurado ser con sus votos nupciales, ni tampoco el amor que le profeso era tan puro o sincero.

Valka no era una delicada dama, menos una delicada hada, que por algo había llegado tan lejos en sus viajes y sobrevivido las adversidades con las que se había topado en esta vida ella sola.

Las hadas podían tener fama de tener aspecto delicado, asemejar tanto el tamaño de un insecto o pájaro pequeño en algunos casos, o ser creaturas tímidas ya que no se dejan ver mucho ante los humanos, pero eso jamás debe ser descifrado como si fueran creaturas débiles e indefensas, ya que las hadas tenían magia poderosa y a pesar que su aspecto no era musculoso o aterrador en las mayorías de las ocasiones, había una razón por las que en las historias de los humanos eran creaturas de temer.

Con sentimientos volubles ellas podían mostrar generosidad desinteresada a los seres humanos, pero también una crueldad desgarradora, una dualidad peligrosa para cualquiera que la tentara.

Esa noche aquel hombre fuerte y valiente experimento el miedo a primera mano al tener que enfrentar frente a frente a un ser mucho más poderoso que su comprensión pudiera aceptar, aquella mujer a la que había hecho su esposa, aquella que creía “débil”, la cual ciertamente era exquisita pero se creía con el derecho de engañar con otras féminas de su aldea, le mostro el lado aterrador de un hada.

Esa noche Valka pudo haberlo matado fácilmente, un simple deseo y ese hombre terminaría con el cuello roto o su corazón se pararía por el miedo que le estaba infundiendo si se esforzaba un poco más, pero no lo hiso, ya que ella si llego a enamorarse de ese humano.

Aquel sentimiento de amor seria su perdición.

Le perdonó la vida, a ese humano que esa misma noche le había hecho tanto daño a su orgullo y corazón por su reacción, que le había dicho en un arranque de rabia que la había engañado al saberse que era una hada y por su supuesta esposa con mujeres del pueblo que al buscar favores del jefe del pueblo entregarían sus cuerpos a ese hombre de barba roja.

Temblando y hasta llorando lo dejo en el suelo en el que una vez fue su casa, la casa de ellos dos, le prohibió decir su secreto, le ato la lengua con magia incluso, si alguna vez se le ocurriera decirle a la gente del pueblo que ella era un hada entonces lo único que saldría seria el silencio o simples balbuceos sin sentido, y se fue al bosque donde lloro por lo que pudo ser y lo tonta que fue.

Estando embarazada no podía hacer un viaje largo a cualquier lugar, en esos momentos la mayor parte de su magia se canalizaba en su vientre para alimentar y cuidar a su bebé, bebé que solo seria de ella y de nadie más, sangre de su sangre, no lo arriesgaría ni por las ganas de salir de esa isla y estar lo más alejada de ese hombre que no la supo valorar, este sería el único tesoro y bien que le podía agradecer a ese hombre.

Curiosamente Gotti fue la que le brindo asilo en aquellos momentos cuando se calmó y pensó con la cabeza fría, si quería quedarse debía aparentar aun una fachada humana, al menos hasta el nacimiento de su bebé, la anciana le brindaría hospedaje en su humilde hogar por el tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras tanto los rumores ya correteaban de boca en boca por toda la aldea.

“Dicen que la hecho de la casa porque resulto ser una inepta como esposa” decían algunas malas lenguas.

“Yo escuche que está enferma, por eso esta con Gotti” comentaban algunos que tenían un pensamiento más generoso.

“Descubrió que se acostaba con tal y quien, y al enfrentarse él la golpeo hasta casi matarla, es por eso que no se deja ver” uno se atrevió a decir, siendo este quizás el más acertado, pero a la vez también muy equivocado de los rumores hechos.

A Valka poco le importaban los chismes del pueblo, no todas las preocupaciones que le afectan a los humanos le pueden afectar a un hada, pero Stoick siendo el jefe y ahora la principal centro de atracción del pueblo le hacía hervir la sangre más a menudo que nunca ser protagonista de estos chismes, algunos le favorecían, otros lo destrozaban como el villano, era la burla del pueblo y su orgullo le dolía y no podía irse con Valka para desquitarse o vengarse porque realmente le temía a su mujer.

El que se había enfrentado a berserkes, a romanos y a bestias salvajes, le temía a su mujer.

Varias de las féminas vieron su oportunidad de hacerse de Stoick en esos momentos, sin su esposa a su lado, dispuesto a aceptar el cariño de cualquier mujer que generosamente se lo ofreciera, las codiciosas mentes de las mujeres de la isla pensaban en volverse la nueva señora del jefe de la aldea.

Los meses pasaron y Valka estaría pronto a fin de su último trimestre, como se la pasaba en el bosque o encerrada junto a Gotti, con la cual había entablado una amistad, nadie se percató de su abultado vientre. Las amarguras que paso al saberse traicionada por su esposo fueron sustituidas por las dichas de la dulce espera de su bebé, se imaginó como seria, si fuera niño o niña, le hacía ilusión saber cómo serían sus alas, cada ala de hada es única, podía parecerse a otro par, como el de los padres, pero al final cada par de alas tenía sus rasgos únicos, ya quería saber cómo serían las de su bebé.

Stoick también hacía tiempo que se tranquilizó, aun corrían los rumores de la aldea por su aparente separación con su mujer pero ya no eran tan insistentes. Además de que había encontrado un nuevo consuelo en una nueva mujer, una de las tantas que se le ofrecieron en esos meses, era agraciada y de una de las familias fundadoras de Berck, no le superaba en belleza o encantos a su legitima mujer, pero aun así era satisfactoria su compañía, además de que no tenía que preocuparse por herederos, ya que le había dicho que ella misma estaba esperando por uno.

Si, esa era la solución, un heredero verdadero y saludable en contentaría su vida y la de los aldeanos ya que aseguraría un buen líder para el futuro con un hijo de su propia sangre.

Tarde o temprano Valka se tendría que enterar, más si la futura madre había pedido ayuda a la misma Gotti para ayudar con el parto, era muy probable que era una treta de la mujer para que la misma hada se enterara y se sintiera ofendida y humillada, que huyera de la isla incluso por la vergüenza, pero Valka no huyo, ni se sintió ofendida por este hecho, ya que ella sabia algo.

-¿Por qué no estas enojada?- un día le pregunto Gotti mientras preparaba ungüentos y formulas con las mejores plantas, hiervas y raíces que la misma Valka le traía del bosque en muestra de generosidad por su hospitalidad, dichas plantas daban los mejores resultados siempre al prepararlas.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- dijo distraídamente mientras sobaba su abultado vientre, su bebé se estaba retorciéndose en su interior por el mimo, era una sensación única.

-Aquella mujer- no era necesario aclarar a quien se refería.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a tararear una canción tan melodiosa que las aves tendrían envidia al escucharla, un canto para su nene que le profesaba su amor y le prometía puras cosas buenas, lo cuidaría y enseñaría todas las maravillas existentes y por existir.

Gotti dejo el tema por la paz, a veces Valka era difícil de comprender pero sabía que no era mala, ya sabría qué es lo que pasaría cuando nacieran los supuestos hijos de Stoick.

Y el día llego para la emoción de muchos, la mujer entro en labor inesperadamente temprano, supuestamente debería de haber esperado unos meses más para el nacimiento pero esta no parecía muy preocupada por este hecho.

Entrada la noche nació una bebé en la cabaña de Gotti, pequeña, de mejillas sonrosadas y con apenas unos mechones de cabello rubio.

Stoick no iba a mentir, estaba algo decepcionado porque resulto ser una niña, pero era una linda niña y muy saludable, tal vez no sería tan fuerte como un hombre pero era sabido que las mujeres de su aldea también podían ser poderosas guerreras, pero no cargaría con su título de líder de la aldea, para eso tal vez en un futuro podría engendrar un varón, un hermanito menor para la bebé.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y en la complementación de la nueva bebé no se dio cuenta cuanto alguien había entrado a la choza de la anciana Gotti, la nueva madre yacía inconsciente en una cama gracias a unas medicinas y la bebé igual, por lo que solo estaba ahí Stoick, o eso creía él.

Fue cuando escucho a alguien mover algunos recipientes de medicina que alzo la mirada para observar quien era la otra persona en la habitación.

-Valka…- su nombre ya le resultaba extraño a su lengua, no porque la hubiera olvidado, sino porque ya no sentía que la conocía –no te acerques, no te acerques a mi hija- Stoick pensó que el hada estaría furiosa con él y se desquitaría con la bebé o la mujer que la llevo en el vientre, pero Valka no tenía esos planes en mente.

Soltó una risa, pero distaba mucho de las risas que le había conocido a su mujer, no era cantarina y encantadora, no era dulce o amable, era una risa cruel y amarga, burlona y estrepita.

-Hahahaha ¿Cuál hija? ¿Esa niña?- dijo con un tono de lo más afilado y burlón, con una sonrisa igual de filosa de quien sabe que dirá algo que hará daño y le da placer hacerlo.

-Sí, es mi hija, será una verdadera vikinga algún día, y algún día tendrá un hermano quien heredara mi puesto-

-¿Acaso no vez? Claro, si estabas tan ciego como para no ver lo que tenías en tus narices… igual yo- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que si lo llego a escuchar Stoick seguramente se le olvido al instante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Cabello rubio como su madre, si, en eso se parece, pero lo demás, ojos tan azules como glaciares, piel naturalmente tostada, nariz respingona, y esas facciones, ¿no te recuerdan a alguien?, si, es hija, pero no tu hija-

Dio un nuevo vistazo a la infanta y la verdad lo golpeo en oleadas duras y frías, esa niña no era suya, no se parecía en nada a él, era claro como el agua, era idéntica a los miembros de la familia Hofferson.

Las hadas tienen una vista aguda, un instinto muy acertado, algunas pueden conocer la magia para predecir el futuro, pero para enterarse de esa verdad no había tenido que utilizar nada de eso, solo dio un paseo en el bosque como acostumbraba y ahí vio a la mujer y a uno de los hombres de Hofferson en un encuentro apasionado, solo fue cuestión de darle un vistazo a la niña para saber su procedencia.

Con esta revelación Stoick salió de la choza sintiéndose enfermo y traicionado, oh pero Stoick, cualquiera puede ser traicionado, tú mismo lo pusiste en práctica, pero tenía que salir de ese lugar o cometería asesinato contra la reciente madre.

En todo lo que podía pensar Stoick era en traición y traición, esa noche se emborracho y no quizo saber de nadie, ni de la bebé ni de la puta que quiso hacerle creerle que la bastarda era hija suya, o de que aquel acto, las palabras de Valka esa noche, aunque crueles en su opinión, había sido un acto de generosidad que le había evitado vivir engañado por toda una vida, o hasta que sus ciegos ojos lo dejaran ver la verdad ante sus ojos.

Pudo haberlo dejado con el engaño, pudo jamás decirle sobre el verdadero origen de esa niña, esa sería una buena venganza, pero le dijo la verdad.

Para Valka haber hecho aquello le demostró que aun tenia sentimientos hacia él aparte del odio y la rabia, ciertamente parte de ella disfruto la expresión que vio en la cara del pelirrojo, igual de la mujer los días siguientes al enterarse que de alguna forma Stoick se había enterado de su engaño, y también otra parte envidio el momento en que apareció esa expresión en el rostro de Stoick cuando contemplo a su supuesta hija por primera vez.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente…, pero eso jamás pasaría.

Y como era de esperarse los rumores y cuchicheos en el pueblo volvieron a surgir al enterarse lo que había hecho aquella mujer.

El hombre Hofferson con el que se había acostado aquella mujer estaba igualmente o más enojado que Stoick y no tuvo ningún miramiento en quitarle a su primogénita, en una isla tan pequeña las familias podían ser muy posesivas y celosas de sus hijos, más si habían nacido muy saludable y prometían ser fuertes en un futuro, así que Hofferson estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar a la niña como suya y esta estaría bajo el cuidado de su familia.

Stoick reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos dejo vivir a la mujer aun en la aldea, pero la ignoro en cualquier vano intento de explicación o convencerle que aquella pequeña bastarda era hija suya.

La vergüenza callo sobre la mujer y sobre el honor de su familia, que por su osadía y estupidez, que si bien admitían que lo que había hecho era malo, que lo hubieran descubierto y expuesto frente a la aldea era aún peor, la expulsaron de su casa y hasta negaron reconocerla como un miembro más de la familia, así que jamás podría usar el orgulloso apellido en el que anteriormente era poseedora.

Una mujer que traiciona y engaña no es bien vista en una comunidad en que la confianza de uno a los otros es importante, menos cuando se hace referencia a los hijos de uno, por lo que no solo fue ignorada por su familia sino también toda la aldea le dio la espalda de un día para otro.

Marginada, avergonzada y amargada ella empezó a vivir en una pequeña cabaña en una de las orillas más alejadas de la aldea, donde su odio crecía día con día en su enfermo corazón.

La furia de una mujer es algo que temer, y no estamos hablando de Valka, que por su pequeño ajuste de cuentas algo bondadoso, había empezado a girar la rueda definitiva para su final, pero nos estamos adelantando, y es mejor regresar a un momento mucho más agradable en la historia aunque también semiamargo.

No hubo fiestas o emociones en la aldea aquella noche, no hubo ojos chismosos o asistencia de cualquier curandero, solo ella, su magia, y uno de los rincones más escondidos del bosque protegido por su magia.

Gotti se había ofrecido cortésmente a ayudarle en el alumbramiento, pero Valka se había negado, no que desconfiara de ella, a lo largo de esos meses había demostrado ser una buena mujer, sabia y respetuosa, como ella había obviamente pocas en su aldea, pero este momento tan íntimo y mágico no debía ser visto por cualquier riesgo por ojos mortales.

Como en cualquier creatura el momento del parto es uno de los momentos más vulnerables tanto para la madre y él bebe, sabía que no había peligros como banshees o trolls, aun así no era la mujer más querida del pueblo, y si cualquiera descubriera su verdadera naturaleza seguramente se aprovecharían en su momento de debilidad.

Aunque confiaba en Gotti hasta el punto de mostrarle su verdadera forma, cualquiera pudiera entrar en su choza en el momento del parto, el lugar más seguro era el bosque, en su elemento en medio de la naturaleza.

Normalmente las hadas no dan a luz solas, lo hacen con la ayuda de su familia y su pareja, es un momento muy importante y apreciado, literalmente una explosión de magia, así como se decía que el bosque en donde nacía un unicornio se volvía mágico, lo mismo pasaba para el lugar en donde las hadas y algunas otras creaturas mágicas nacían, aun para un media sangre esto también pasaba.

El bosque entero no se volvería mágico, pero al menos este rincón sí, el lugar donde nacería su bebé.

El milagro de la vida no estaba exento de algo de sacrificio y dolor, aun así lo enfrento con valentía.

Un llanto es la primera muestra de vida, Valka no ha escuchado sonido tan hermoso en su vida.

Armada con un listón y navaja corta el cordón umbilical, utiliza magia para limpiar los restos de sangre y placenta del pequeño que terminan en el suelo, donde cae esos materiales empiezan a crecer flores y plantas, y es cuando por fin puede hacer un estudio minucioso de su pequeño hijo.

-Hola mi tesoro-

Es pequeño, tiene las mejillas rosadas y una nariz pequeña como botoncito de flor, tiene dos bracitos y dos piernitas regordetas con sus respectivos pies y manos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco deditos en cada manita y piececito, aunque es un recién nacido tiene una abundante cabellera castaña con algunos destellos rojizos suave como la pelusa de los dientes de león, es cuando se calma al colocarlo contra su pecho para que pruebe su leche que abre aquellos pequeños ojitos que brillan de inocencia y adoración, ya que saben que ella es su madre. Verde, verde vida le observa. 

-Mi tesoro, te amo mi pequeño Hiccup- ese sería su nombre.

Su pequeño precioso, medio fae, tan perfecto para ella, a pesar que había nacido sin alas.

Solo dejo que una lagrima amarga cayera de sus ojos al darse cuenta de aquello, todas las demás eran de inmensa felicidad aquella noche.

A veces ocurría, como una persona que nace con un color de ojos diferente, un ojo azul y otro castaño; o un dedo de más en alguna de las extremidades, seis en lugar de cinco; a veces un medio fae podía nacer sin alas. 

Era una rareza, una extrañeza al igual que en estos tiempos naciera un medio fae, pero esto le ocurrió a su pequeño Hiccup.

La única lagrima amarga solo reflejaba sus preocupaciones por el futuro de su hijo, que ahora no solo estaría entre dos mundos por la sangre humana y mágica que poseía en sus venas, sino porque jamás podría experimentar la dicha del vuelo, y aunque la mayoría de sus hadas de su hogar aceptarían a su hijo, algunas lo rechazarían aún más al saber que no tendría alas, era más probable que pasara sin problemas en el mundo humano sin peligros que en el de las hadas por el momento, o al menos eso pensó en el momento, un hada, aunque media hada, sin alas, también era una presa fácil.

Con ese pensamiento decidió que sus planes cambiaran de momento un poco.

-¿Valka?- Gotti miro asombrada y extrañada a la hada entrar en su casa más entrada la noche del siguiente día, no esperaba volver a verla, aunque no se lo había dicho con palabras había supuesto que una vez nacido el bebé regresaría a su hogar, fuera donde fuera este.

-Gotti, quiero presentarte a Hiccup- descubriendo la carita de su bebé se inclinó ante la señora frente a ella.

-Oh, Val, es un bebé hermoso, igualito a ti, no te miento, Stoick había sido un bebé muy feo-

-Jajajaja gracias.., nosotros, ¿podemos seguir quedándonos aquí por un tiempo más?-

-Claro, por supuesto, tu compañía es de lo más agradecida, pero…-

-Sin alas, crecerá más seguro en un pueblo humano que desconoce de hadas, al menos hasta que crezca más-

-Oh, bien, bien, ustedes dos pueden quedarse conmigo cuanto tiempo sea necesario-

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la gente se enterara de que había un bebé en la cabaña de Gotti, tampoco quien era la madre y por supuesto el padre. Tal vez no tuviera muy buena fama Valka entre las mujeres en el pueblo, pero todos en el pueblo sabían que ella jamás había engaño a su marido con otro hombre, de por sí que cuando estaba soltera al que se atrevió a tentar su mano para tocar de más a Valka mientras había estado soltera sin su consentimiento había terminado con un tenedor enterrado en la carne de esa misma mano y un buen golpe en la cara por parte de ella.

Ese era el verdadero primogénito de Stoick, pero que este no quiso ver, menos cuando se enteró que era un bebé muy pequeño y que a leguas se veía se notaba que sería un niño debilucho cuando creciera, quien sabe, quizás se muriera en su primera helada. 

Pero contra su pronóstico desfavorable el bebé sobrevivió su primera helada y todas las demás que le siguieron año tras año.

Valka no se involucraba mucho en los asuntos del pueblo así mismo su niño tampoco, que a los ojos de los aldeanos les resultaba extraño y un extranjero más en su patria a pesar de haber nacido en esa misma isla, Gotti con el tiempo se convirtió en nana Gotti como le decía de cariño Hiccup cuando empezó a hablar, decir que la anciana estaba encantada con este hecho sería decir poco.

Hiccup era un niño muy tierno y dulce, lástima que pocos se enteraban de este hecho ya que la mayoría decidía ignorar tanto a la madre como al hijo, pero a eso a él no le importaba, tenía a su madre y a nana y con eso era inmensamente feliz. Hiccup era un niño bien portado que gustaba ayudar a nana Gotti cuando podía y a su mami también, las obedecía en casi todo sin rechistar, cuando tenía que comer hígado de oveja relleno de tripas se oponía un poco.

Aunque sin alas seguía teniendo encanto y magia de las hadas, era un niño muy bonito, y aunque no lo admitieran a voces abiertas algunas madres quisieran tener niños tan bonitos como él o niñas iguales a él, Valka decía que eso era en parte encanto de las hadas, don de la belleza natural; con toda la paciencia y amor de su corazón le empezó a enseñar los secretos de las plantas y la tierra, a escuchar el susurro imperceptible de la naturaleza al que ya los humanos no podían escuchar, y el que pocas creaturas mágicas aun conservaban el privilegio.

Aunque joven aun mostraba ser un niño inteligente y que prometía tener grandes dones mágicos como su madre, o quizás más, Valka quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar su poder cuando fuera grande su niño.

Los años pasaron y vio crecer a su bebé como un pequeño retoño, tenía siete años en ese entonces cuando la primavera llego a la isla.

La mayoría del tiempo madre e hijo se encontraban en el bosque, siendo que ninguno de ellos no tenían muchas amistades en la aldea humana, preferían la compañía de la naturaleza y las creaturas que habitaban en ella, no era un secreto para nadie que la pequeña familia pasaba sus tiempos ahí, aparte de ellos había pocos quienes decidieran por gusto propio pasar mucho tiempo en esos lugares de la isla, aparte para cazar o cortar leña.

Ese día en particular mientras Hiccup se alejaba para explorar con una familia de jabalís, Valka se quedó atrás reflexionando sobre su vida y su niño, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que dejo su hogar, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero no se arrepentía de sus decisiones ya que por ellas tenia ahora a su hijo.

Pero la vida le tenía un último golpe para Valka, que se confío, era un hada, un ser poderoso, por años no tubo ningún enfrentamiento con la gente del pueblo aun así había unos cuantos que no la apreciaban… había alguien que la odiaba tanto hasta el punto de desear su muerte a pesar de los años pasados.

Ese odio llego a su punto culminante ese día de primavera.

Con hacha en mano y una decisión determinante esta persona se introduzco al bosque como si fuera a cazar un animal, sabía que debía ser más que silencioso, más que cuidadoso, y en ese momento también debía tener mucha suerte porque estaba entrando a un dominio que no era el suyo, aunque en esos momentos no era consciente de ello, solo que debía de matar a la fuente que consideraba de todas sus desgracias.

Valka estaba distraída y algo adormilada, le gustaba tomar pequeñas siestas junto a su hijo dejando que los rayos del sol los bañaran en un suave lecho de pasto y musgo.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió un horrendo dolor en su espalda, justo donde sus alas nacían.

Ese es un punto demasiado sensible para cualquier creatura que vuele, y ser atacado en esa parte es fatal, el golpe no la mato al instante, pero lo sabía, ese era su fin.

Alzo la vista para encontrar la figura desaliñada y arruinada de una mujer rubia, a ella la conocía, claro que la conocía.

-Muere… ¡MUERE MALDITA PERRA!, tú y tú maldito mocoso, sino hubieras llegado yo sería la mujer del jefe de la aldea… maldita, muere de una vez-

Oh, que sentimientos tan egoístas pueden ser los humanos.

Ella era madre de la que ahora era la niña Astrid, la que trato de engañar a Stoick, otra que vivía exiliada en su propia comunidad.

Algunas de las hadas no mueren como los humanos u otras creaturas, no hay un cuerpo que puedes encontrar una vez que una se muere, por eso algunos humanos creen que algunas de ellas pueden ser inmortales, pero la verdad es que cuando mueren su cuerpo se vuelve en un polvo fino y brillante para regresar lo más rápido posible a la madre Gea; dicho polvo conserva su magia y donde cae la tierra se vuelve fértil y cálida, los mares se vuelven prósperos y llenos de vida, algunos usuarios que saben de este hecho cazan las cazan para hacer los hechizos más poderosos y pociones más potentes.

Mientras caía sobre el suelo del bosque Valka se sintió tan triste por este hecho, si moría su niño estaría solo y ni siquiera tendría un cuerpo para enterrar o llorar, su hijo no se merecía eso, se merecía ser feliz, pero esa mujer lo arruino todo, ella era la que debería morir. 

Aun podía hacer algo, por toda la sangre de sus venas y la cual ya fluía a través de su cuerpo afuera de este había magia, dentro de ella está poco a poco iba disminuyendo, pero aún le quedaba un último truco antes de morir.

Dejo su velo que escondía su verdadera forma, no había necesidad de gastar energía en guardar apariencias, la atónita mirada de la mujer ante lo que veía fue de alguien desconcertado y ya rayando la locura.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué está pasando? No, esto no es posible-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo… jamás te lo perdonare-

En una lengua antigua empezó a cantar un conjuro oscuro, una maldición de una muerte más dolorosa que la suya y lenta tortura, torcería su cordura y atormentaría su alma hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Alzo la mano y señalo a la humana que ya no tenía escapatoria, tal vez ella moriría, pero no sin vengarse.

Aun así eso perdía importancia, ya que su bebé, su niño, ya no podría estar a su lado para cuidarlo, enseñarle, protegerlo, no estaría ahí para verlo crecer, rezo con todas sus fuerzas, rezo por su que su Hiccup estuviera seguro, que fuera feliz, que alguien, quien fuera, lo cuidara y amara tanto como ella o más, que alguien le brindara el amor que ella misma creyó correspondido alguna vez, pero esta vez fuera verdadero para él.

La mujer grito y sollozo mientras corría del bosque, tratando de escapar de la visión de su crimen que se había vuelto algo incomprensible para ella, mientras un dolor atravesaba su cuerpo sin piedad, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido espantando a la gente con la que se tropezaba pensando que había al fin caído en la locura, más tarde se encargarían de expulsarla.

También más tarde se hablaría de la desaparición de Valka, pero nadie haría realmente nada. 

Dejo a Valka tendida en el lecho del bosque, mientras que su cuerpo se disolvía en polvo de hadas hasta no dejar nada, solo quedo el hacha que las plantas envolvieron atrapándola en el mismo lugar donde Valka había fallecido, esa era la única prueba de aquel crimen que se cometió, el único lugar en donde Hiccup haría crecer cada primavera de los siguientes años las flores favoritos de su madre para recordarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me antojo escribir un cuento, termino en esto, empecé con una escena del final, y me salte a antes del principio de la historia principal, :3


End file.
